poppytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Katana
'''Katana '''is a supporting character and one of the ten clones of Evie from the game Christmas Time with Nick. Story Prior to the events of the game, Blazer was cloned from Evie's DNA by Jolly Redsuit. Due to Blazer's evil intentions, he created Katana and all of the other clones in the game. Before Protagonist arrives at Evie's house, Katana and Rattlesnake have kidnapped Tortilla and locked him in one of the upstairs bedrooms, in an attempt to lure Erica Outback into the house (assuming Tortilla will call the police) and attack her with her knife. I Have A Habit of Doing Things People Say I Can't Do, Saved Dizzy, Saved Nick and Buried Alive In these four endings, Katana is mentioned by Tortilla while he is being arrested, attempting to explain what happened to him to Erica Outback ("Someone wearing a black cat costume head locked me in the bedroom.") However, Katana does not physically appear, and it can be assumed that she dies from being attacked by Pepper in Phillip's Office. Last One Left In this ending, Protagonist and Blazer stumble across Katana in Phillip's Office. In reaction to Katana holding a knife, Protagonist rips off Katana's costume head, revealing her to be a clone of Evie. She explains some of the backstory behind the clones, before explaining that she and Rattlesnake had a plan for how to get rid of the Nick clones (unaware of Blazer's true identity), and she, Rattlesnake, Protagonist and Blazer make their way to the Deus Ex Machina. Protagonist thinks about interfering with the lever on the machine, but decides against it. Blazer pulls the lever, erasing her from existence. Void Ab Initio In this ending, Katana suffers a similar fate to in the Last One Left ending, as she is erased from existence after Protagonist pulls the Deus Ex Machina's lever. Katana Got Court In this ending, after Protagonist takes off Katana's costume head, Blazer devises a plan to frame her for his crimes while she isn't paying attention. She is taken to court and found guilty for all of Blazer's crimes, and Rattlesnake and Tortilla are also punished for their supposed involvement. Maximum Insecurity, So Fun It's Criminal, and Not the Best of Ideas In all of these endings, as a reaction to seeing Katana holding a knife towards Blazer, Protagonist reacts by grabbing the knife out of her hand and stabbing her in the chest with it, killing her. Both Protagonist and Blazer are thrown in prison, due to Protagonist committing the murder and Blazer's DNA also being found on the knife (his DNA is the same as Katana's since they are both human clones of the same person). Fitness Protection Program and Murder, Murder, Murder! In these endings, by the time Rattlesnake has decided to get Katana to take Blazer and Protagonist to the Deus Ex Machina, she is found dead lying on the floor of Phillip's office with Pepper playing with a toy duck on her chest. In the former ending, Protagonist, Blazer and Rattlesnake are taken into a witness protection program for safety due to no one being able to find a killer (since the killer was Pepper), and in the latter, the three are found guilty for her murder due to being found at the crime scene. True Ending While she does not physically appear, in the end it is stated that she and Rattlesnake have been sent to live in a neighbourhood built by Jolly Redsuit in the Other Place, and that the two since made friends with Crystal.Category:Christmas Time with Nick Category:Female Category:Transgender Category:Humans Category:Nick Clones